Naruto and Prescott Uzumaki's adventure
by uzumakitwin
Summary: what if Naruto had a twin brother. This is there story... NarutoxHinata PrescottxfemSasuke NarutoxAyame NarutoxfemKyuubi?
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review and say what I could do better this is my first fanfiction please and thank you also would like to know who I should pair my occ character whith. Naruto will be with Hinata, princess Koyuki, Mikito and Kohan.

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

" **Summon/Biju** " speak

" **jutsu** "

"normal"

' **summon/biju** ' thinking

'someone thinking'

Chapter 1: Only the begining

The day was October 10th today the fourth hokage Minato Namizaki and his wife Kushina Namizaki former Uzumaki was giving birth to twins inside of a safe house along with the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi the God of Shinobi. Kushina pushed out their second son as Kushina held their babies in her arms "hey guys you look just like your father don't you" Kushina said as she cried tears of joy and pain seconds latter a man in a black robe with a yellow mask appeared from nowhere. "Step away from the jinchuriki now or the baby dies" Said the Masked man as he help Prescott with kunai to his head.

Everyone in the room froze as the masked man threw Prescott into the air with an explosive kunai flying at him. Minato flashed to save his son when he did the masked man was at the side of Kushina he used a strange jutsu to teleport him and Kushina to an unknown area. Minato took both his sons to a safe house in a different location. After a while the Kyuubi no Kitsune was free destroying Konohagukre the village hidden in the leaf. The Kyuubi was charging an attack as minato showed up on the back of a large toad "alright Gamabunta you ready" Minato asked as he readied his famous jutsu the hiraishin. " **Yeah I am gaki but if you make it out of here alive you owe me the biggest bottle of sake eve** r" Gamabunta said as he pinned then biju down. Minato smiled as he teleported both him and the tailed beat to the location where Kushina was.

Kushina pinned down the biju with her chakra chains. Minato finished the necessary hand signs "Fuinjutsu: Shiki Funin" Minato yelled as he summoned the Shinigami he sealed both halves of the Kyuubi into his sons the chakra into Prescott and the spirit into Naruto. When Hiruzen arrived with the anbu he sighed as he picked up the two children.

Five years latter

Prescott stood before the third in his anbu outfit he was a captain already at the age of 5 he had his own squad and killed more than Itatchi Uchiha the man who slaughtered his whole clan besides his younger siblings Sasuki and Sasuke Uchiha with there mother Mikito Uchiha. Hiruzen sighed as he had a frown on the inside of him it crushed him knowing that he allowed Minato's child into the anbu already. He made a shooing motion to Prescott telling him that it was fine that he can leave for home now after coming back from an S-rank mission.

Prescott used the shunshin no jutsu to get him self home once he arrived at home he was tackled to the ground by his twin Naruto. As he removed his mask to which resembled a kitsune, he smiled at his brother ruffling up his hair "hey Naruto how was it while I was gone" Prescott asked. Naruto smiled and started to tell Prescott of his day.

Three years latter

Prescott was put in the academy with his younger brother as an SS-rank mission. It was the last day for them to be in this boring hell hole Prescott slept through every class because he already knew all of this plus the real story of the kyuubi or as he calls his friend Kurama as that's the name he was given by the sage of sixth paths the man who supposedly made chakra. "Prescott Uzumaki" Iruka called. He is the only teacher that didn't try to sabotage Naruto's education.

Prescott walked into the room and purformed the three jutsus the Henge, Kawarimi no jutsu and the Bunshin no jutsu. He performed each of them flawlessly with out hand signs when finished he grabbed his headband as he walked out with it around his head as some wore them around their waist or even their arm.

Latter that night chunin Mizuki was captured by Naruto, Prescott, Iruka and a group of anbu and was sent to prison and stripped of his rank as Naruto was promated to Genin. Weeks latter they where sitting in the classroom waiting for Iruka to announce teams. "Team 7 will be a new set up as they are a six man cell team this consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Prescott Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" Iruka anounced as looked over he saw Sakura with hearts in her eyes, Satsuki looking at Prescott and blushing, Prescott and Naruto sighing and finally Sasuke with his same cold expresion. "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." He looked up again and saw Kiba looking at Hinata with lust in his eyes he sighed at this "team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi".

After three hours of waiting a man walked in as it was only team seven left they all looked up to see a man with grey gravity defining hair as he wore his headband over his left eye. "My first impression of you guys is that you are very boring now we are meeting on the roof" he said as he used the shunsin no jutsu to get to the roof. They all groaned as they started to walk up the stairs besides Naruto and Prescott who used the same jutsu as their sensei to get to the roof when they arrived they sat down on the stair case.

"Alright we are going to introduce our self we will start with our names, likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams" he said "my names is Kakashi I like very little I dislike very little my hobbies reading and dreams I don't know" Team 7 sweat drop as they all though the same think besides Prescott as he was Kakashi's captain 'all we learned was his name'. Kakashi pointed at Sakura "alright pinky your next.

Sakura glared at their sensei for a second then calmed down "my name is Sakura my likes are" she glances at Sasuke and blushes " my dislikes are Ino-pig and those two" she glares at Prescott and Naurto "my dream is to" glances at Sasuke again and squeals. Everyone sighed at that 'okay a fan girl' Kakashi though to himself.

He then pointed at Satsuki. "my name is Satsuki my likes are tomato's some ramen and a certain boy my dislikes are fangirls and fanboys my eldest sibling and people who cant tell the difference between a kunai and a the scroll its sealed into my dream is to have a family and become a great kunoichi" she answered not stopping to answer but she did glance at Prescott before looking away with a small blush upon her which Prescott and Kakashi did catch the small blush upon her face 'so we have a girl that likes my captain and is also a hard worker good she isn't a fangirl reminds me of Rin'.

He points to Sasuke with a small smile under his mask "my name is Sasuke my likes are very little my dislikes are large and my goal no ambition is to kill a certain someone" Sasuke said with a cold look in his eyes at the end of his sentence. 'So he wants to kill Itachi great an avenger' this thought was from both Prescott and Kakashi.

Naruto smiled like normal as he smiled at everyone "my names Naruto my likes are ramen hokage-jiji and Prescott dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook my dream to be hokage datteboyo" Naruto yelled as he was exited to answer he ended it will a large goofy smile. 'Yeah I hope your dream does comes true little brother' Kakashi though to him self as he smiled at Naruto happy he has he same dream as his father.

"My names Prescott my likes are my twin, being successful on missions, killing and my old 'friends' my dislikes are a very heavy population of his village and people who don't listen to what they are told my hobbies are training my goal or dream well that's doesn't exist" Prescott said in his normal cold and emotionless voice. 'I see you are giving the same introduction you gave your own squad captain' Kakashi thought as he chuckled a bit to which made the rest of his members a confused look.

"Alright everyone tomorrow we are having another test to see if you capable of becoming a true genin" Kaskashi said as he then eye smiled at them "also don't eat be there at ten o'clock sharp" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Prescott and Naruto stood up and left as they didn't want to be there anymore. Well more like Prescott didn't care and Naruto was dragging him to Ramen Ichiraku as he really wanted ramen. Once they arrived Teuchi gave hem their normal servings of ramen to which mostly to Naruto. Hey finished quick like they always do so nothing special and so once they arrived at home they prepared to get some sleep as they new the next day will be very busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave a review and say what I could do better this is my first fanfiction please and thank you also would like to know who I should pair my occ character whith. Naruto will be with Hinata, princess Koyuki, Mikito and Kohan.

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

"Summon/Biju" speak

"jutsu"

"normal"

'summon/biju' thinking

'someone thinking'

Chapter 2: Bell test

It was 8 o´clock am. Prescott was up and cooking breakfast as Naruto was in the shower getting clean from their morning work out. As Naruto got out of the shower he headed for the bedroom but not before stopping to ask what was being made. ¨Well because I know Kakashi-sensei we will be having bacon, omelets, orange juice and an apple" Prescott answered Naruto as he focused on cooking the omelets.

Once Naruto finished getting into his bright orange jumpsuit as he walked over and sat down. Prescott placed the food down on the table, he then sat with his brother as they then ate. ¨Hey Prescott you got a plan to beat Kakashi-sensei after all he´s a jounin and we are gennin¨ Naruto asked his brother as he was normaly the smart one of the two if anything people think he´s a Nara.

Prescott took his last bite of food then chewed for a bit and swallowed. ¨Yeah I do but everyone on our team is going to have to work together because if we don't this will all be very pointless after all I have a hunch to which test we going to take from what I have heard from the other ninjas¨ he replied with a smirk as he looked over at his brother.

Naruto nodded at his brother in approval as he didn´t disagree with his brother on many things unless it was color or food to eat even if he wanted to have ramen for every meal Prescott didn´t agree with that so he was forced to eat healthy and on special occasions when they get ramen. As the day went on they grabbed their equipment and left the apartment building, on their way there they glanced around the only thing they could see was the glare of the adults at them funny thing is that they new the reason why Prescott always did but Naruto found out at the Mizuki incident when he was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

Once they arrived at training ground 7 they say their teammates minus their sensei. After three hours of waiting their sensei showed up Sakura pointed at their sensei ¨WHY ARE YOU LATE!¨ Sakura shouted more like screeched and everyone had to cover their ears.

Everyone looked at her with an angry face as they didn't like it when she screamed she was so loud like a banshee if anything. Once Kakashi could hear he opened his mouth to speak "a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around town." "liar!" Sakura interupted "well today my gennin we are doing the bell test" Kakashi said as he pulled out three bells.

The gennin looked at the bells in confusion as they didn't understand what the bells where meant for. Kakashi gave his brief reason to why he had the bells with them and what the test was. 'I will get one of those bells and pass' Sasuke thought. 'We must all together or we will fail' Prescott thought to himself.

Kakashi started the timer as everyone jumped to hide from their sensei. He looked around he already found Sakura, Sasuke and Sasuki each of them, where in bushes and trees. As Prescott got everyone together he explained the plan to everyone as arrogant as he was he knew that himself alone he couldn't take on a jonin. As they all got into position Kakashi was happy they where working together because that means they knew the true reason of the test already. Sasuke started out by throwing three shurikens, Kakashi deflected them as then Naruto started to distract him with shadow clones. Kakashi fought off the clones, he didn't know that Sakura put a trap for him to trip on. Once he found it the kuni's went flying at him with a quick doge he avoided them. What happened next surprised him as the Uchiha twins used a fire jutsu "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" they shouted.

His eyes widen as he then used the Doton: Moguragakure No jutsu. As he waited underground he then popped out to grabbed Sasuke but only the get kicked in the face by Prescott, his body went flying once he hit the ground there was a crater made from the impact. Once Kakashi stood up the timer went off singling that the test was over, he picked it up then put it away. ¨Well congratulation all of you pass as the purpose of the test was all about teamwork and Prescott calm down a lot more with your strength you broke some of my rips I think from me hitting the ground from that kick of yours¨ Kakashi said as he eye smiled at everyone.

Once they heard the news they all smiled but Sasuke because he had a smirk. Kakashi left with a shunsin no jutsu to the hokage tower as there was a meeting for all the jonin to meet up in the hokage´s office to talk about their results. Once everyone was in the office everyone up to Kakashi said their results because he was late like normal ¨alright Kakashi what are the results¨ Kakashi said.

¨Well team 7 passes the test" Kakashi said everyone's reaction was so funny to him because of how their face´s looked.

He looked around as they still tried to find out how this was ever possible Kakashi never aloud a team pass. Once Kakashi said how they passed the look of shock on all over their face that he got out smarted by a group of gennin well the third hokage wasn´t that surprised because he knew about Prescott´s secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: C-rank turned S-rank

Time skip 6 weeks

Over the past few weeks Team 7 has done nothing but D-ranked missions because Kakashi didn´t ask if they wanted a C-rank even if they are fully prepared for mission of that rank. As they walked to the hokage tower, once they arrived inside the mission room they got their pay as they finished their mission and are waiting for their next one.

As Iruka listed off the D-rank missions they can do until he was interrupted by Naruto ¨I don't want to do any more D-rank missions give us a C-rank mission¨ Naruto yelled!

Iruka yelled at Naruto and started a full on lecture about how their system works. After a while once he fished as he examined the room he saw that no one paid attention to his lecture. He sighed to this as he looked to the third hokage ¨alright you guys can get a C-rank mission please send in the client¨ said the third hokage.

An old man with a bottle of sake, straw hat and a beard. As he examined the people in the room he glared at the third hokage ¨hey I asked for ninja not some old guy and a group of brats besides that taller one with the longer yellow hair¨ said the man as he had a slur to his voice because of him being slightly drunk.

After his statement you could see Kakashi with his right eye twitching, Sasuke and Sasuki ready to kill him or at least beat him up, Sakura wanted to send him flying, Naruto was laughing at the mans statement and the third hokage was doing his best not to laugh. As the third hokage got his laughter under control he smiled at the man Tazuna "I´m sure everything will be alright as you have our strongest jounin, two Uchiha´s, a mini Tsunade and two masters of stealth" said the third hokage as he reassured the now named Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded as he then left but not before he said where they where to meet up "meet at the west gate 12 o´clock sharp" he said as he turned around and stumbled out of the room to go to the shopping district so he could buy more sake.

Once he left everyone else did as well Prescott and Naruto went to the west gate because they are always prepared for anything so once they where dismissed they left for the gate as they already had an idea of what laid before them. As the time came slowly the two waited for their team to show up along with their client.

After a few hours it was finally time once everyone arrived they left the second everyone arrived. As they left on the way they saw a puddle but only Kakashi and Prescott saw that it was a genjutsu. Once Kakashi walked past the puddle two chains came out and ripped him to shreds or so everyone but Prescott thought. Sakura freaked out as then seconds latter Prescott sprang into action. He threw a kunai at the chain and it pinned the two to a tree then he used a lightning jutsu to knock the two out. After interrogating the two he then told Kakashi who after all the action told them what happened he then after Prescott told of what he said. "Alright so this mission went from C-rank to S-rank no the question is should we continue our mission or no" Kakashi said as he looked at his team.

They all stated their reason that they wanted to continue and so they did. As they continued on Prescott and Naruto heard a noise so they both threw a kunai into the bushes, when they walked over the only thing the two of them saw was a white rabbit when Kakashi looked at the rabbit ´what is a white rabbit doing here it´s spring time´ he thought.As Kakashi was finishing his thought he then felt a new chakara signiture he guessed who it was ¨everyone get down!¨ yelled Kakashi.

Prescott dragged down Tazuna and Naruto, as Kakashi tackled Sasuke, Satsuki and Sakura to the ground. When they did a giant sword that looked like a butchers knife came over their head and struck the tree. The sword was ripped out of the tree and everyone got up, when the mist dissapeared there standing before them was a tall man with the sword and stood on the water. ¨Well, well if it isn´t Kakashi of the Sharingan the man who has copied over a thousand jutus¨ said the man.

Prescott looked between the two and was surprised at who was standing before them. ´How can he have the Sharingan he´s not a Uchiha´ Sasuke thought everyone waited for the next move ¨well if it isn´t Zabuza Momochi the demon of Kirigakure¨ Kakashi said.

Zabuza used the Kirigakure no jutsu a mist surrounded the group. As everyone looked around they checked to see where Zabuza´s location was, as they looked around they couldn't spot him ¨there are eight vital points that I can stab liver, lung, spinal cord, spleen, heart, neck, stomach and head.¨ Zabuza said.

Everyone stood waiting for Zabuza to strike. Team 7 had weapons out prepared for anything so they believed. Kakashi was looking around as he tried to find the A-rank missing ninja with his Sharingan the only problem was that the mist was so thick he couldn´t keep track of Zabuza. Sasuke stood there in fear with his kunai out, the killer instinct that Zabuza was scaring him actually as he held the kunai to his heart Kakashi spoke up ¨ Sasuke its alright your not going to get hurt because I´m going to protect you guys with my life¨ these words calmed Sasuke down and he positioned the kunai to defend himself and the client.

Zabuza smirked as he had a mizu clone made. The clone had ran over Prescott felt the chakra signiture move towards them as the clone was about to strike Tazuna he had pulled out his katana and sliced it in half, he then watched it turn into water. The real Zabuza ran over and had his sword raised as he was about to strike Kakashi as he was distracted, Prescott quickly saw this and used the Kawarimi no jutsu to change places with Kakashi so Zabuza´s sword didn´t hit flesh but instead was blocked by Prescott´s katana.

Zabuza was annoyed that some brat was able to block his sword. Prescott parried Zabuza by pushing the sword into the air then hit him with the handle of his katana sending him backwards. Zabuza grunted when he was hit, this fight was starting to make him angry as he was being defeated by a brat. The two where locked in a sword fight their faces almost met a few times as they clashed.

Everyone looked in amazement at the battle. Sasuke was angry no, he was pissed that this orphan no named dope was fighting and at the looks of it beating an A-rank missing nin. As the battle raged Prescott had pushed Zabuza so hard that he went flying into a tree and was knocked out seconds latter three senbons where in Zabuza´s neck. A masked ninja hopped down next to the body ¨thank you for your help I have been hunting Zabuza for a while now.¨ said the masked ninja.

Prescott nodded his head as the hunter nin took the body and disapeared. They then continued on to Tazuna´s house, once the arrived they all went to their rooms boy in one room and the girls in another.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

"Summon/Biju" speak

"jutsu"

"normal"

'summon/biju' thinking

'someone thinking'

Chapter 4: The massacre of the bridge

It had been two weeks from when they first arrived during that time Kakashi had taught Sakura, Sasuke and Sasuki the tree walking exercise because he knew that Prescott of course knew of it already and he was sure Naruto learned it from Prescott already.

Naruto had slept in that day because of all the training Prescott put him through. Prescott had stayed to keep watch over the house to make sure that nobody was injured or nothing bad had happened to the family while they where at the bridge. An hour latter two men showed up, Prescott had set traps so when they stepped on the first step they where knocked out by gas.

Prescott had awaken Naruto, the two of them then headed for the bridge. Once they had arrived they saw a mist but they saw an ice dome they had guessed that Sasuke and Sasuki where in there. So their first plan of action was to help they inside to dome so they did just that Naruto had ran into the dome. ¨You dope what are you doing you should be helpng us from the outside not inside here!¨ Sasuke yelled.

Naruto had grunted as he started to deflect the senbons with a kunai as they batlled inside the dome, Prescott had rushed over to Kakashi and Zabuza´s battle once arriving he had kicked Zabuza in the chest sending him backwards. Zabuza grunted from the hit but charged again as he started fighting both Kakashi and Prescott. ¨Damn brat why the hell are you so strong!?¨ Zabuza asked/yelled at Prescott.

Prescott stood there for a second then locked eyes with Zabuza. ¨The reason I´m so strong is becausese I have people to protect along side with a village as well¨ Prescott had answered as his eyes then turned into that of a three tome Sharingan.

Zabuza was shocked but then smirked as he battled battled against Prescott, with the Sharingan Zabuza never came even close to hitting Prescott because to him everything was going in slow motion. He then placed a tag on Zabuza then activated it to which made him stop moving as it sent ration chakra into the person paralyzing them. Once the seal took effect the mist disappeared and on the bridge laying down where Sasuke who looked like a pin cushion and next to him was the masked ninja.

Prescott felt more people arrive when he looked at the other end of the bridge he saw an army of men at the way back he saw Gato the man that caused all the suffering here. Prescott smirked as he drew his katana and dash forwards and watched in awe and fear as everyone of the hired men where turned into nothing but a dead corpse in a large puddle of blood. Gato was the last one standing well not really as Prescott was chocking him and held him off the ground his eyes glaring at him. ¨You Gato will give me all of your passwords and bank account informaton¨ Prescott said in a cold tone.

Gato nodded as he wrote everything down and handed it to Prescott. Prescott put the paper into his pocket then shoved his katana through his chest then pulled it out as he then seethed his katana and dropped the dead body onto the red stained ground and walked away. He had knocked out Zabuza and dragged the three knocked out ninja to the house and laid them all in a room for them to recover.

Time skip 3 weeks latter

It had been three weeks now during that time Prescott had collected all the money and gave it to the Wave as he knew they needed it far more then anyone at the moment. He also learned about what was going on in Kiri he had sent a messenger hawk to the third hokage saying he was going to help in the civil war that was taking place in Kiri.

As he got the message saying he could go and help because it would get them a new ally for them. As they where on the road in front of the house they went their separate ways team 7 went north back to Konoha and Prescott along with the two others went east to Kiri.

With Team 7

Naruto was happy that they where going home but he was also pretty sad as Prescott wasn´t with them. As they walked they ran into no problems on the way, Kakashi was slightly worried for Prescott but a part of him wasn´t as he knew how powerful Prescott was. ¨Damn that dope for leaving us behind and not coming along to train me all that power should belong to me not that clanless orphan!¨ Sasuke yelled as he was pissed at Prescott.

Everyone but Sakura disagreed with Sasuke as they believed that he should earn his power and work hard for it with his own sweat and tears. As Kakashi waited for them to arrive at their destination he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. Yes he very much enjoyed the book series as he has all of his signed by the author Jariyia The Sage of Mount Myoboku. That man was the student of the third hokage and sensei to the forth hokage, Kakashi had thought about his time as a student to the fourth hokage.

Naruto had looked up at his sensei confused on how he could so easily tune out sound of the twin Uchiha fighting in the back with how loud the two where. Another question entered his mind and that was who is their sensei and what was his life before they met him.

With Prescott and others

As they traveled to Kiri the mist was getting thicker at the second they where fallowing Ao he was the right hand man to Terumi Mei she was the leader to the rebels. Prescott could sense it with his amazing sensory skills that Ao had a Byakugan in his right eye as it was implanted there he must have stole it from a Hyuga that he killed.

Prescott had questioned about it in his mind as he knew that he would never get a straight answer from Ao. As they got closer to the camp Prescott could see the tents but what amazed him was that they had a three layered genjutsu that had covered the whole camp. As they entered the camp they saw all different tents the biggest he guessed was where they were going. As they neared the tent they saw people talking.

Once they entered the room Prescott´s eyes landed on a woman with long auburn colored hair, about 5´7 in hieght, very large boobs he guessed C-cup and what got his attention was her green eyes. The woman looked up and saw the group ¨oh Ao I´m surprised that you're back from border patrol already I know Zabuza but who are the other two with him¨ she asked.

Ao had moved next to her as he stood at her side. ¨The blond is Prescott Uzumaki and the female is Haku Zabuza´s adopted child¨"Ao said as he had sent a small glance to Zabuza to see if the Konoha ninja was safe to be trusted.

Zabuza had nodded his head as he also trusted Prescott but that respect came from the power that Prescott had displayed in just a few seconds as he knew if taken seriously he would die in the end of the fight. Mei had smiled at the two as she also gave a wink to Prescott to see if she could get some kind of reaction from him, sadly she was disappointed as she didn´t get one from him. As he only stared blankly at her he thought about her actions and where confused as he never understood the female mind as a boy never will.

Prescott stood there as he couldn´t wait long for them to be dismissed as he wanted rest and time to relax before battle. ¨please allow me to introduce myself my name is Turumi Mei and I am the leaders of the rebels against our Mizukage Yugura¨ the now named Mei said.

Mei had waved them off so they could get their as it was very much needed for the up coming battle was to take place which will involve a biju and a unknown to them a soon to be claimed hero of Kiri.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

" **Summon/Biju** " speak

" **jutsu** "

"normal"

' **summon/biju** ' thinking

'someone' thinking

Chapter 5: battle for Kiri/ The Hyuga date part 1

with Prescott

Prescott had talked with Mei about the village once he got the information he needed he then left and walked around the camp meeting as many soldiers he could so he knew what he was working with. After a while Zabuza appeared next to Prescott and led him to the arena so he could be tested.

With Naruto

Naruto walked around through the shopping district as he was bored he really needed his brother to be here with him as he could think up of a way for them to have fun. Behind him was Hyuga Hinata she had always loved Naruto ever sense that day.

Flashback 4 years

Hinata had walked out of the academy but what she didn't suspect was a group of three boys to start beating her up. As she cried for help no one heard her but Naruto did he ran over and punched one of the kids ¨hey leave Hinata-san alone¨ Naruto had said out raged.

The child that was knocked down to see who the attacker was and to his surprise it was the dope his punch was hard and it hurt. The kid stood up and ran away with his friends crying as they yelled ¨the demon attacked us mommy¨.

Hinata had smiled up at her hero and Naruto had smiled back at her as he had helped her stand up. Naruto saw her eyes and started to stare at them ¨wow so cool its like your blind but your not amazing¨ Naruto said out loud.

Hinata had blushed when she heard his comment. Naruto had realized what he had said and blushed there was an akward silence between them for a while until another Hyuga showed up. ¨Thank you for helping Hinata-sama¨ said the Hyuga as he bowed to Naruto then grabbed Hinatas hand ¨come lets go home now¨ he then took off with her.

End of flashback

Hinata had finally walked up to Naruto and had tapped his shoulder. Naruto had turned around and saw Hinata when he saw her face it was beat red. ¨H...H...hello Naruto-kun I was thinking could w..w..we go out and eat with each other¨ Hinata stuttered as she did her out most best to not faint.

Naruto nodded as he had his big goofy grin when he did Hinata had passed out as he then caught her and started to freak out because he didn´t know any medical ninjutsu. Naruto had ran and brought Hinata to the Hyuga compound where one of the branch members had taken her to her bedroom.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding on as he was very relieved that Hinata would be alright. As Naruto walked back to the place he calls home he had noticed a very empty compound, upon arriving at the gates he relized that this was the Uchiha compound were Sasuke and Satsuki lived along with their mother. Naruto had peeked inside "hello is anyone home" Naruto yelled seconds latter he could here an echo of his voice.

A women with black hair, an apron with a blue t-shirt and green pants. She had walked out carrying a basket full of laundry, she had truned around and saw Naruto. "Oh, hello Naruto are you looking for Sasuke hes not here at the moment" the woman had said.

Naruto had given her his goofy grin as he chuckled "sorry, oh are you Sasuke and Sasuki's mother" he asked.

"Oh, yes my name is Mikito sorry I didn't introduce myself at first how rude of me" the now named Mikito said.

Naruto had bowed as he then ran off to his house to get ready for his date with Hinata. Once arriving at the house had grabbed Gama-chan which is his frog wallet he had gotten from the Third Hokage on his sixth birthday. Naruto ran back out and to the Hyuga clan compound.

with Prescott

Prescott had waited in a wide arena as he saw that the leader of the rebels along with her two men and Zabuza along with Haku at his side. Mei had stood up "Alrigth release the prisoners" she announced as two men had pulled different levers.

In front of Prescott a large iron gate had opened up. Out came four men the first one was a medium sized man he had brown hair, skinny, black eyes, he had rags for clothing has his shirt and pants where ripped and a short sword at his side his name was Hiza Nitoro A-rank ninja of Kiri. The second man was tall he had very wide shoulders along with a muscular build his hair was blue, eyes purple and his hands where huge his name was Doza Shinto B-rank ninja of Kiri. The third man was tall a tall man, he had a normal build for a man, his eyes where black and his hair was green his name was Rizato Matio high A-rank missing ninja of Iwa. The final man had green hair, purple eyes, his build was normal and his height was the same as Prescott's his name was Chizo Kirza he is an S-rank missing ninja from Suna.


	6. Note

Authors note

Hey so guys i am wondering who should i pair with Prescott and should i do any kind of bashing.

If you have any advise please tell me as i will welcome them with open arms

now im very sorry for taking so long i have been very busy so thank you for being patient


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

" **Summon/Biju** " speak

" **jutsu** "

"normal"

' **summon/biju** ' thinking

'someone' thinking

Prescott's swords will be in bold as well

Chapter 6: battle for Kiri/ The Hyuga date part 2

Prescott scanned over each and every one of the men in front of him waiting for them to make their first move against him. Hiza charged at Prescott sword drawn. He attempted to slash him in half but Prescott blocked it with his sword **Kaze no megmai** to which was always at his side. Next Rizato slammed his onto the ground and yelled" **Doton style: Gurandoa** **suhieka".**

The ground had started to shake, everyone jumped up to get off the ground but when so Doza ran through seventeen hands signs and a large stream of water shot out of the ground and at Prescott. Prescott countered by sending a large blast of wind destroying the stream. Chizo smilled as sand had grabbed onto Prescotts leg and started to encase his body. "How do you have the Kazekage's bloodline" Prescott yelled as he asked the question to the man.

Chizo had chuckled "Oh i dont have just the sand bloodline I also have the Yuki's Hoton bloodline, The Yoton bloodline even the Uzumaki bloodline from lord Oruchimaru" He said as he gave Prescott a murders look with a large grin plastered on his face.

Prescott was trying to suppress a snarl as he then **K** **awarimi no jutsu** to change places with some air and appeared next to Hiza and sliced him in one swing. If someone where to look closer they could see wind chakra around the blade. Zabuza was impressed as he was a master with swords he can see chakra around the blade. Mei was surprised at the ability that she has been seeing. Doza ran up on Prescott and punched him across the room, Prescott had added chakra to his feet and stuck to the wall.

Prescott sheathed his katana and charged at Rizato an engaged him in a taijutsu battle. Prescott was using the Hyugas fighting style called the Gentle fist with each strike Prescott had closed a tensuken point so he Rizato could use chakra then. Dota sent another stream of water at Prescott as Prescott hit Rizato in the heart killing him. Prescott was hit by the water and slammed into a wall. "Ha I bet you are actually really weak there is still no way you can kill Yugara" yelled Dota

Prescott smirked at that as he then disappeared and was behind Dota before anyone could say anything Dota was sliced across his chest as then a large amount of blood came spraying out of him. Choza smiled and out of thin air there was thousands of ice needles surrounding Prescott. Prescott snarled as he then summoned his second sword in his left hand called **Hi no akuma o gekido** , he charged futon into his right sword and into his left katon chakra he started to swipe is swords into the air as he then started to make a fire defense around him. The ice needles all hit the fire barrier but none of them got through the fire but Dota smiled as he then shot lava out of his mouth and it landed on the fire barrier and it got through so it then some of the lava got onto Prescott. He hissed at the pain as he stopped and jumped back, he then grunted as he swiped his right hand sword " **Kyokutan'na arashi** " He called.

Chizo lifted his hands up as a large sand wall appeared in front of him but it was blown away and Chizo slammed into the wall but the sand cushioned him. Chizo lifted his hands up again but this time the sand was sliver he then called " **Gin pinshawa** "

Prescott's eyes widen as he then started to dodge the silver sand pins that where being launched at him, after as while he then finally had gotten annoyed and ran through hand signs " **Yudaina kaen shometsu** " as he breathed out a large flame came out of his mouth that turned the sand into silver glass.

Chizo grunted as he summoned a sand spear and charged at Prescott as he was about to stab Prescott he had dogged but once the spear hit the ground it turnedinto a hand and crushed Prescott's leg. Prescott laid next to the wall, he started to focus on the particles around Chizo as Chizo was once again about to stab him Chizo was trapped in a white square. Once Prescott had clapped his hands together Chizo was nothing but dust. But when Prescott looked claser he could see a chunk of stone. Chizo appeared a few feet away from him as he saw Chizo smirk, next thing he knew he was incasaed in chakra chains "You see I am lord Oruchimaru's ultimate experiment now die!" Chizo yelled as the chains squeezed Prescott.,

With Naruto

Hinata walked out of the main house as she then stood in front of the gates with a lavender kimono with a large white flower on her side. Naruto had stared at Hinata and his jaw dropped, once Hinata saw her crushes expression blushed "please Naruto your starring" she said as she looked down trying to hid her face.

Naruto had closed his mouth and chuckled as he then blushed. He put his arm for her arm out for her. Hinata hooked her arm his as they then started to walk to their date location. As they walked both of them had talked about their teams Hinata would giggle every time Naruto would complain about Prescott being gone along with being on a team with a lazy sensei and having Sasuke on his team. Naruto had covered her eyes and smiled as he then reached their date spot once he moved his hands Hinata saw the most amazing view. The view was the Hokage Monument, she had gasped at the view as she saw Naruto sit on a blanket with a basket once she sat down next to Naruto and opened the basket. What took her full attention was the cinnamon buns "how did you know that I loved these" she asked as she grabbed one.

Naruto chuckled as he told her the story of how he had asked their friends what where her favorite food. Hinata had smiled and gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek, Naruto blushed as he then gave a small slime to her as he then started to eat his ramen. Once they finished their food the two of them cuddled with each other, Hinata's head was on his shoulder as he had his arm around her waist, Hinata sighed in satisfaction as she was happy that her dream as come true. The two of them watched the sunset, once it was night Naruto had walked Hinata home once they got to the compound she smiled at his "thank you Naruto this has been the best day ever" she said.

Naruto had smiled as he walked home.

With Prescott

Prescott waited for Hiza to come closer then he then blocked a stab from him and parried as he then sliced his legs in half and stabbed him in the chest killing him. Zabuza hand landed on the ground and picked Prescott up and took him to the medical tent. Prescott had awoken the next day and prepared for battle, once he was ready ad told Mei and the other higher ups in the camp they all agreed on the plan as they now put there plan into action

One hour latter

Prescott stood in front of Yagura who had one tail worth of his Bijus chakra.

Flashback 30 minutes ago

As his group which consisted of Mei, Ao, Zabuza and Chojouro. He had two of the new team of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri Chojouro wielded the Hiramekarei also know as the Great Twin Blades. As they ran through the village they encountered Raiga had stayed to help Yugura "Run Chojouro and me will stay to fight this maniac" Zabuza shouted as he and Chojouro readied themself for battle.

The others had ran off next they encountered a MIST ninja the Kiri version of ANBU Ao had stayed to fight the ninja as Mei and Prescott continued on. Once they arrived at the tower they had gotten into a battle with Yagura. The battle had started already been intense the second it started Prescott had set up a barrier around him and Yagura had battled out once Prescott got a cut on Yagura with his third sword called Haikai no Raijin no tensai.

Flashback end

Prescott stood ready as Yagura had charged at him with extreme speeds which only he could keep up with. Prescott blocked a strike to his head from Yagura's staff. He had jumped back and raised his sword to the sky and lighting had appeared and strikes Yagura. After a while Yagura was pissed "how dare you hurt me you will die!" he yelled as then transformed into his full Biju form.

Prescott cursed as he was then slammed into the barrier's wall from the Bijus tail. Prescott had then activated his EMS (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) He then was surrounded by a black skellington like figure after a few minuets it had muscles and a face(it looks like itachi's four armed Susanoo). The Biju had turned into a a ball and it went straight at Prescott, he used his mind to control of the four arms and stopped him in his tracks. Once it calmed down the Biju had went back into its normal state and started to charge a Bijudama. Prescott's eyes widened he was scared of what would happen if the attack was unleashed so he activated his Rinnegan once the attack was unleashed, Prescott put his hands out and started to absorb the large ball of chakra. Once it was all gone Prescott was on the ground panting 'fuck I need to end this now' he thought. Everyone watched in so much surprised that now everyone was watching the fight.

Prescott had placed his hands out and looked the Bijuu in the eyes "Alright I'am going to finish this in one move now **Shinra Tensie** " Prescott yelled the last part. The Bijuu was sent flying once it hit the ground there was a large crater inside there was Yagura at the center of the crater.

Yagura gave Prescott a glare as he had appeared next to him. "Now the Three Tails will never escape because I shall take him from you" he said as he then pulled the soul and chakra from the Bijuu and placed it inside of him so now he had to Bijuu inside of him.

Everyone cheered for him as he them past out but not before seeing Mie run to him and caught him in her arms..


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the owner sadly

" **Summon/Bijuu** " speak

"jutsu"

"normal"

' **summon/bijuu** ' thinking

'someone thinking'

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams part 1

Prescott had gotten up a few weeks latter, as he walked around the village he was surprised at how well it was already repaired as both shinobi and civilian saw him walk past they where smiling and waving at him. Prescott had talked to Mei and she gave him a scroll for him to give to the Hokage, Prescott then left afterwards and headed back to the leaf. What he didn't know was that the Chunin exams where now on their way in a few weeks.

Few weeks latter

With Naruto

He waited for his brother to arrive with the Hokage and his team, he couldn't wait for him to arrive so that they can train together and the few dates that him and Hinata went on. He started to see the leafs shake, in a few seconds in font of them was Prescott. Naruto couldn't keep his excitement to him self any more as he then hugged Prescott sending both of them to the ground "Prescott I missed you so much I am glade you'r back" Naruto yelled as he smiled at Prescott.

Prescott had smiled back and ruffled Naruto's and stood up as he then handed the scroll to the Hokage. He then stood up and walked back home with Naruto as he listened to his stories of what has been going on while he was gone. Prescott had smiled at Naruto as he then listened to the ending "then Hianta hit me with a few hits and wow did they hurt I was so surprised" he said.

They had arrived home and Prescott had fallen asleep on the couch and Naruto left to go grab some food. a few hours latter Prescott had awaken and smiled at Naruto as he told Naruto of his adventure in Kiri. The next day had come and the team had waited for Kakashi to appear and once he did "YOUR LATE"! shouted Sakura.

Kakashi had given them his lame excuse but it failed like all the others but had finally pulled out some papers and handed them out to the team. "Alright tomorrow you guys will be in the Chunin Exams" Kakashi announced to them.

Everyone's face had changed but Prescott he had waited for this moment to see what this team is really capable of. Sasuke was happy no he was exited he had a large smirk on his face ready to face any challenge.

Everyone then left as they all went home to start training or in Sakura's case she went to stalk Sasuke.

Few weeks latter.

Everyone had arrived and they had passed the genjutsu that hid the floor number a ninja wearing a green spandex, bowel cut hair, and his eyebrows were huge like bushy caterpillars. "Yosh, you must be the youthful Sasuke rookie of the year I here by challenge you for the heart of the lovely Sakura" the ninja had said

Sasuke had a large smirk on his face, both Satsuki and Sakura had a look of disgust on their faces. "If you already know who I am then why are you challenging me an Uchiha to a battle" Sasuke had said full of his own ego.

Prescott sighed as he placed his hand on the ninja's shoulder "Lee there is no point in fighting him now you should wait for the fighting part of the exam so that you can both go all out" Prescott said as he looked the now named ninja Lee.

Lee and nodded as he then ran over to his team to which was another male with long brown hair, pure white eyes, brown shorts, and a tan jacket. Next to him was a girl with brown hair put into a bun, a pink t-shirt, blue shorts, and a few scrolls on her belt. They had entered first before them, once they had entered the room they saw all the other teams, Sasuke was tackled by a blond blur once everyone registered what had happened they saw Ino hugging Sasuke "Oh Sasuke, I have missed you so much it must be a pain with a team full of Baka's" Ino had said.

After her remark her and Sakura had started fighting with Ino. Naruto had a tick mark along with Satsuki and Prescott but Naruto calmed down once he saw Hinata. Naruto had ran over and kissed Hinata on the cheek and smiled at her she had smiled back after the kiss as well. Once everyone had seen the interaction between the two new lovers their jaws dropped except Prescott's. Kiba was pissed as he then opened his mouth "why you there is no way that you and Hinata are dating your to much of a dope for her!" he yelled.

A ninja had walked over as he then started at them "hello my name is Kobato, if have info on any ninja give me their name and I shall give you all the info i have on them" he had said as he pulled out a deck of chakra info cards.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the cards in interest, he walked up first with his cocky smirk on his face. "Give me info on Subaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Prescott" Sasuke had said as his smirked got larger.

Kabuto had channeled chakra into the card "First up is Gaara he always come back from his missions on scratched and well there is not much on his mission info besides that he has done 5 A-rank missions" Kabuto said everyone was surprised Prescott was suspicious.

 **"Hey Naruto you see the gourd on the Gaara kids back"** 'yeah why Kyuubi' **"That kid is the holder of Shukaku I bet the gourd holds all the sand because his jinjuriki can control sand"** to say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he was almost frozen from it.

The card Kabuto was holding had now changed. "Alright so next is Prescott oh, this information is interesting Prescott member of the An.." before he could finish the first line the card was cut in half and they could see him holding a kunai.

Then a poof appeared at the front of the room "alright people my name is Ibiki and this the first test now lets begin" he had said.

(Sorry I'm not going over this part but if you haven't read the manga or watched the anime then please go do that even if you don't remember what had gone down)

Once the first part of the Exam had ended then a window was smashed and in came a ninja. She had long purple pineapple like hair, a tan open jacket, a fishnet t-shirt, and brown skirt.

"Wow Ibiki you had lost your touch 27 teams, My name is Anko I'm the prospector of the second part of the exam alright everyone meet up at training ground 44 The Forest of Death" she said


End file.
